No todo tiene un final feliz, no todo es como uno quisiera
by RizuPucca
Summary: Hinata termina su relación con Kakashi sin darse cuenta que todo eso es un grave error uno que quizás toda su vida cargue con el dolor que ella misma se causo.
1. Volvamos otra vez

_**Antes de leer favor de poner las siguientes canciones: **_

_**1.- watch?v=r3IzjBEOKAM **_

_**2.- watch?v=2XXyyynm9Ss**_

_**3.- watch?v=9INIo1mKGQY **_

_**Nota:**_

_**Cursiva - es desde el punto de vista de Hinata**_

**Normal - es descrito por la autora**

NO TIENE MUCHO CONTENIDO KAKAHINA NI UNA INTERACCIÓN COMO TAL SOLO ES UN RELACIÓN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HINATA DESDE SU PUNTO DE VISTA A CON KAKASHI.

**VOLVAMOS OTRA VEZ**

_Se supone que me debería sentir bien con ello después de todo ahora mismo tenía todo lo que había deseado tener, estaba sola libre y podía salir a donde quisiera y con quien quisiera sin tener que pelear con alguien o tener que pedir permiso de ello entonces, ¿porque no me sentía feliz? En realidad las circunstancia eran otras pero no había marcha atrás o era lo que pensaba porque por donde lo viera todos opinarían de mis decisiones me sentía cansada de fingir que no me dolía de que no me afectaba a ver terminado con él entonces esa noche llego me encontraba simplemente vulnerable a él o era lo que yo pensaba tome el teléfono y mi instinto me hizo preguntarle -¿cómo estás?- era un simple what pero me preguntaba a mí misma que era lo que estaba esperando en ese momento un regresa o un simple no me importa más. En realidad ni yo misma sabía que era lo que buscaba con eso pero me tome el atrevimiento o la valentía quizás de ser yo, si de ser yo y decir lo que sentía y sin mal no lo recuerdo fue un día de las madres en el que flaquee pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería demostrar pero a quien engañaba… bueno a todos pero no me engañaba a mí misma por más que lo intentara, finalmente aceptaba que le quería pero no me daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y que todo lo que había hecho mal en ese tiempo estaba a punto de comerse todo lo bueno._

_Entonces todo se desvaneció frente a mí como las olas que se desasen al llegar a la orilla como aquel humo del cigarro que se desvece en el aire mientras gordas lagrimas salían de mis ojos pero todo era culpa mía, a quien podía echarle la culpa ahora de mis errores definitivamente a nadie todo lo que construí yo misma destruí, quizás tu si en algún momento has cometido errores y sin pensarlo había dañado a la persona que más quería, creo que no soy la única en eso y no es justificación es solo que somos humanos y como humanos siempre estamos cometiendo errores, errores que tarde o temprano acaban con tu vida o con lo poco que has vivido de esta eso me paso a mí y no significa que seamos malas personas es solo que no tomamos buenas decisiones lo cual nos lleva a la destrucción de tu persona._

_Si bien soy una chica normal de 22 años digo normal porque bueno dicen que nadie es normal y yo no soy anormal como todos, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga mi vida no es llena de lujos ni mucho menos cuento con una empresa o algo genial en mi vida soy solo una simple ciudadana de Tokyo. Hace un mes y 23 días que termine con una relación a distancia, si a la persona que lastime fue un chico que vive a kilómetros de mí, muchos pensaran ¿qué es algo estúpido no?, pero esa persona detrás del monitor también siente y sufre como yo, llevaba aproximadamente 3 años 8 meses con él para mi es toda una vida, porque simple y sencillamente cuando lo conocí sentí que empecé una vida aún recuerdo esos días en los que lo conocí, las primeras conversaciones que se extendieron hasta las 4 am de la mañana y así como recuerdo eso recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí por decidir perderlo, se preguntara como es que es así. Bien yo lo perdí porque así lo decidí, en mi mente había un mar de ideas que aún no logro aclarar porque no sé cómo explicarlo pero entendía que estaba mal según tener una relación así y que quizás no era algo que tenía futuro y como adivinaran la situación se decía a lo que me decían los demás y es hasta ahora que entiendo que ellos no viven mi vida si no yo y si era feliz con ello no debía importarme lo demás pero si lo había entendido mal, eso era solo algo que tenía en mi cabeza y conforme pasaron los días me di cuenta de que estaba confundida entonces las cosas cambiaron pero bien era tarde, tarde porque solo dañe a quien más quería. Él trabaja en Osaka se llama Kakashi Hakate trabaja en unas oficinas del gobierno y es unos años mayor que yo y aun si somos tan diferentes eso no complico la relación al contrario siento que de alguna forma ayudo a que fuéramos tan unidos._

_Cuando quieres terminar con una persona hay algo que debes comprender y es que solo tú tienes la respuesta a todo eso por ello jamás pidas ayuda en algo como eso, pero bien la situación es esta._

**AUTORA**

Ella había entendido que todo estaba mal gracias a su causa pero uno no es fuerte y el corazón es quien manda algunas veces y ella no entendía como podía simplemente dejarle ir, simplemente no se podía dar por vencida aun si este algunas veces se lo decía y lo comprendía uno no puede aceptar nuevamente alguien que solo te causa daño, su mayor comunicación era el teléfono por donde se la pasaban platicando cosas triviales cosas de su vida y ella lo único que pretendía era el tenerlo con ella nuevamente pero el tener una oportunidad no es fácil mucho menos cuando la otra persona no confía en ti por tus errores. Entonces era ahora que ella entendía lo que el en su momento sintió esa ansiedad esas ganas de teletrasnportarte y tener entre tus brazos a esa persona y es que por muy increíble que pareciera ellos no se conocían en persona; el Facebook no era un camino puesto que solo eran celos y discusiones por lo que ella para no sentirse así decidió eliminarlo y no ver lo que otras chicas le ponían o este a ellas.

He ahí que aprecio Hideto Takarai un Facebook falso que había creado ella para poder comunicarse con el puesto que lo había bloqueado, entonces se comunicaban por ahí la primera vez que hablaron en ese Facebook ella le pido una oportunidad para poder volver pero a donde vuelves cuando te sientes desecho cuando te ha roto el corazón y es que ambos lo tenían roto por diferentes circunstancias pero roto, Hinata porque había dañado a la persona que ama y Kakashi porque la persona que amaba lo engañaba. Es difícil entender lo que él siente pero de cierto modo lo comprendía porque antes ella se sintió así y conocía lo difícil que era perdonar; ahora ella no comprendía que pasaría cuando lo único que pasaba por si mente era estar con él.

Ese día que se conectó hablaron mucho de cosas buenas y cosas malas de la relación pero aun así no había un "vamos a volver" es difícil pero aun si lo parece ella igual era feliz con lo poco a mucho que este le daba. Kakashi aún le decía que la amaba y eso de cierto modo la animaba a seguir insistiendo y haciendo por demostrar lo que ella sentía por él. Aunque moría de celos por no saber que hacia este cuando no estaba con ella, si en verdad dormía, si en verdad estaba con su familia, se volvió algo paranoica quizás pero era por el sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que ella había hecho más nunca le falto como mujer. Porque aun si puede sonar o parecer algo obsceno ella lo hacía con él y no podía olvidar esas noches con él y esas palabras que este le brindaba y que tan solo el sonido de su voz la tranquilizaba.

Por lo que ella no comprendía porque todo cambio porque ella tomo esa decisión tan tonta ¿porque ella creyó que era lo mejor? porque ella pensó que así sería mejor dejarían de pelear, dejarían de exigirle y ahora… ahora por todo eso ella daría su vida.

_He hablado con él las cosas no van del todo bien pero de cierto modo poco a poco va habiendo un cambio en él, pero a veces hay bajos y en esos momentos mi pecho se comprime pero si me pongo a pensar el siente lo mismo que yo y quizás mucho peor, lo que me deprime aún más._

_Kakashi se muestra un poco más tranquilo con mi cercanía a el puesto que al principio notaba que no le agrada mi compañía este no me hablaba siempre y aun a veces no lo hace pero realmente comprando que no es culpa de él ser así, ahora busco que estar más con él; estas últimas semanas fueron geniales y ni se diga del fin de semana que acaba de pasar porque es uno de los mejores después de los que han pasado el ver película con él y el hablar por teléfono con él horas, simplemente no puedo explicar cómo me siento duele sí, pero es un dolor hermoso, y es como dije cuando comencé a amarlo "TE AMO TANTO QUE DUELE" y no porque sufriera si no porque me sentía tan feliz que temía que se desvaneciera._

_Me pregunto ¿por qué si lo amo le hago tanto daño con mi presencia?, ¿porque no simplemente me alejo de este y dejo de lastimarlo?, no puedo porque simplemente no veo una vida sin él y ya se lo que puedes pensar sé que hay vida después de algo como eso pero no la deseo, simplemente no deseo una vida sin el porqué para mí sería fácil y no me dolería si no supiera de él pero realmente no quiero lo fácil prefiero lo difícil prefiero luchar por el amor que siento por él y que en un día así sea muy lejano él diga volvamos otra vez…_

**FIN**


	2. 5 meses

**AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN Y ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SIENDO SINCERA DUDO QUE SEA ASÍ DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ES UN FINAL BUENO PERO ASÍ ES LA VIDA REAL. Y BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ES MI VIDA ACTUAL. **

_**CURSIVA - ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HINATA**_

**NORMAL- DESCRITO POR LA HISTORIA**

**5 MESES**

_Estuve con el casi cuatro años de mi vida, hubo momentos lindos y otros no mucho pero era feliz porque estaba con él. Pero ahora han pasado cinco meses y los siento aun más largos que los años que estuve junto el, kakashi no volvió y cada día pierdo la esperanza de que un día decida regresar pero hay algo que sin duda no se va y se trata del dolor que siento en mi corazón es algo que lo comprime y lo hace sentir roto._

_Quizás ya me rompí, quizás solo soy un alma rota por mis malas decisiones y mis estúpidos errores. Nuevamente me encuentro aquí en mi habitación en el tercer piso de mi casa, Neji seguramente duerme mientras Hanabi termina su tarea pues las clases matutinas la esperan ya que solo va los sábados y yo... bueno digamos que es otra noche de insomnio en la que el culpable es nuevamente es ese chico de cabellos plateados. Intento no pensar en que él es feliz con su novia y que ella puede que sea mucho mejor que yo y con más carácter, pero suficiente dolor me causa el no tenerle como para lastimarme más._

El reloj marcaban las 6:50 kakashi no tardaba en despertar para el trabajo y ella como cada noche esperaba a esa hora para hablar con él. Tomo su celular y abrió el whats -buenos días nekito- tecleo esperando respuesta de su parte y es que aunque ya no fueran nada más que simples amigos ella no había podido de dejar de hacer cada mañana lo mismo que cuando aún eran novios; una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver que había respuesta -buenos días pucca- un apodo que él le había puesto cuando eran novios porque ella era tan celosa y se la pasaba pegada a él como la de la caricatura a Garu -que bueno que despertaste flojito ya es hora- envió ella mientras se acomodaba en su cama y ella como hacía ya algunas semanas no había dormido había estado viendo una serie y al ver que ya era tarde y podría no ser la primera en hablar con el prefería no dormir hasta después de hablarle -te caíste de la cama? Jajaja- pregunto este ya que Hinata tenía fama de ser algo perezosa para despertarse temprano -solo para levantarte- respondió aunque en realidad ella aun no dormía pero no era necesario decir que había estado esperando la hora para despertarlo de su sueño -hicieron un grupo de whats de mi foro ya me tiene harto- Kakashi sí que sabía cómo matar la alegría de Hinata por lo que al final la plática se resumió en las chicas del foro y las fuerzas que contenían los celos de ella. Sí que había cambiado pensó Hinata antes el jamás hubiera permitido que la gente tuviera su número de celular; por su mente paso el recuerdo de lo mucho que tardo en que ellos pudieran hablar bien por celular y ahora cualquiera tenía la posibilidad eso le molesto más sin embargo callo, no podía ni tenía el derecho de decir nada.

Finalmente se fue a dormir y él se fue a trabajar eran más de las 2 de la tarde cuando bajo a ver que harían o había de comer pero eso si ya le había mando mensaje al Facebook a él. Era tan drástico el cómo después de años de ser inseparables ahora solo eran mensajes pequeños y pláticas tontas en las que ella daba todo para tener un poco de él.

En una de esas pláticas ella le dio a saber que a pesar de haberle dicho que ya había perdido la esperanza ella aun seguía esperando a que el volviera -acaso no sientes bonito al saber que aun te amo? Solo dime si o no- dijo ella en aquel mensaje pero la respuesta fue otra. Porque una cosa es que ella lo pensara y otra era que el dijera que amaba a su novia -que acaso no sabe que duele, que leer eso es como si me asfixiara- pensó con lágrimas en los ojos queriendo gritar de dolor pero se contuvo.

Está de más contar lo que paso, Hinata se sentía devastada por las palabras de su amado y se preguntaba de donde sacaba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para creer que aun en el fondo Kakashi la amaba tanto como ella a él ¿pero de verdad era así? o ¿quizás eran solo sus pensamientos tontos que luchaban por creer que era así?

_Tal parece que estaba con Yamato y Gemma puesto que había decidido salir no me molestaba en realidad tenía buena relación con Gemma que era simpático conmigo pero ya no había respondido mis mensajes después de un rato y al regresar a casa me sentía intranquila al no saber de él y aquí estaba yo a las 5:00 de la mañana aun despierta sin saber de él porque además de no responder por lo menos un acabo de llegar estoy bien había apagado su celular pero más que molesta estaba triste. Todo había cambiado y aun a pesar de saber que ya no volvería a mi había una pequeña parte dentro de mi ser que luchaba por creer que si lo haría._

_Acostada en mi cama me puse a pensar en el amor que le tenía a Kakashi..._

**_En realidad no encuentro un respuesta a ello y dudo _**

**_en que algún_********_momento de mi vida sepa realmente_**

**_la respuesta correcta o exacta del porque te amo._**

**_Pero se que lo hago y no mentiré_********_es doloroso amarte_**

**_mas cuando se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, es doloroso _**

**_porque arde dentro de mi pecho y cuando mas te necesito_**

**_me doy cuenta de que tu no estas ni estarás_**

**_porque estoy consciente_********_de que te perdí._**

**_Aunque el perderte no significa que deje _**

**_de amarte, al contrario te amo mas, te amo _**

**_y no se cuando deje de hacerlo._**

Entonces comprendió que a pesar de que este no le quisiera ella siempre le amaría y estaría esperando por qué a pesar de haber pasado 5 meses podría seguir esperando hasta que la última pizca de amor siguiera dentro de su corazón.


End file.
